


It's Ok, Love

by Kim Jae-Hwa (starlightlove)



Category: Loki and the Loon, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightlove/pseuds/Kim%20Jae-Hwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finally understands he needs love. Short fanfic written while listening to [ http://youtu.be/QO62LxH3H6E ].</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ok, Love

Tom and Loki had had a stormy relationship right from the start. The Trickster would always reject any kind of affection from Tom, even though he needed it so badly. One time the mortal tried to kiss him and Loki slapped him across the face. He said he didn’t need affection. _“Affection is for the weak,”_ he’d say, green eyes burning with rage. Even so, Tom kept trying. It was in his nature never to give up – on his loved ones, on anything.

They were sitting on the couch, quite a distance between them, barely even looking at each other – complete silence – when Tom attempted another kiss. Of course, Loki wanted to slap him again, but this time the mortal was a step ahead – he caught the Trickster’s arm before it touched him.

“What are you doing?” Loki blurted out.

“Preventing you from slapping me again. What are _you_ doing?” there was not anger in his voice, but pain. His heart was aching.

“I told you already. I don’t need your affection, your sympathy! You think I am broken? You think I need to be fixed? I don’t!” he shouted and turned his face away so that Tom wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. “Stop acting like I need comforting, _pity_!”

Tom let go of Loki’s arm, staring at him in awe. “Who ever said I pitied you?”

“No one has to say it, I just know it,” he whispered, trying not to choke on tears.

“Love…”

“What?” Loki finally dared look at Tom. There were tears in the mortal’s eyes as well, but he was smiling and he was sitting closer to him now, his hand on top of Loki’s.

_[Just when I thought there was nobody out there, no one who quite understood me,  
I glanced to the side and I found you there smiling, patiently holding my hand…]_

“Love. It’s called love. Not pity. Not sympathy. It is love, Loki. I love you,” he reached for the God and caressed his now full-of-pain face with his other hand. “I love you. Do you want me to say it over and over again? If yes, then I will say it one hundred times, one thousand times, until… until you believe me.”

Something inside Loki cracked. His shield was no longer up and protecting him against what he thought made him weak. Instead, words started flowing out of his mouth.

_[So finally I'm ready to reveal what my heart tells me, bring out all that's good inside of me and let it shine,  
knowing that I'll never be alone while I'm with you.] _

“I feel alone. I feel hated. I’ve always _been_ hated for what I am – an ice-cold blue monster. I never wanted to be like this, it was not my choice. I just wanted to feel loved. I barely even know what love is, though, but I think I love you. Is it – is it like this? Feeling butterflies in your stomach, wanting to always be with the one you loved? Is this what you, mortals, call love? And are you even capable of loving _me_? I’m a monster, Tom –“

Loki was interrupted by his lover’s lips on his, and this time he did not reject it. Instead, he nestled at Tom’s chest, his hand gripping the front of his shirt. “Love me. Take me. Be mine,” he murmured against the fabric and through his tears.

Tom’s arms went around Loki’s body and held him tight, his hand caressing his face. “Shh, it’s okay, love. I’m here. I’m yours,” he whispered as he laid a kiss on his loved one’s forehead.

_[…saying over and over “It's ok, love. Easy, love. I'm yours."]_


End file.
